Sick Visit
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Konata and the twins try to visit a sick Yutaka. However, an overprotective father is in the way. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody and welcome to a Resoleon Lucky Star Fanfiction.

This time, there are more characters involved other than Konata and Kagami.

Konata and the twins are trying to visit Yutaka but they're being blockaded by Konata's father.

* * *

**Yutaka Kobayakwa Short Story: Sick Visit **

Konata, Tsukasa and Kagami were at the door to Yutaka's room but Konata's dad, Sojiro seems to be in the way, not barring any distance to Yutaka's room. Konata's dad seemed to be holding a box of Yan-Yan, also.

"What? No visitors, dad?" Konata said in anguish.

"Yes, Konata. No visitors because Yutaka is really sick. I'm sorry but I can't let you in; she needs rest."

Tsukasa stepped forward a bit. "But Mr. Izumi, we're not visitors, we're family! Family always has to be there for each other, no matter what!"

Sojiro nodded in disapproval. "I'm sorry but she really needs her rest. I know we are family and all but I don't think that now is the time for family to step inside and help her feel better."

Konata puts up her dukes. "That's exactly why we're here, dad! She needs our support! It's not a family thing to shut one member off from another, even if one is really sick. Yutaka still needs us to be there for her!"

Kagami nods. "Yep! Family does all kinds of stuff for each other like giving each other Yam-Yam. They also criticize your weight, nitpick on your framework and scold you so you would study more."

Tsukasa and Konata both said, "You just talked about me, didn't you?"

Sojiro pushes the three away. "It's not Yam-Yam, it's Yan-Yan and I'm sure you've seen this snack in the store before."

"Sure, it is, dad. We'll let her know what Yam-Yam is, once we give it to her." Konata said.

"Everyone, be quiet. I don't want anyone to disturb Yutaka while she's sleeping. She needs some peace and quiet."

Tsukasa leaned an ear in. "Excuse me, what?"

"Peace and quiet!" Sojiro repeated loudly.

Kagami puts her arms up in confusion. "Could you repeat that, Mr. Izumi?"

Sojiro growls. "PEACE AND QUIET!"

The instant after he said that, all three girls start to drag him toward the bathroom. Stunned, Sojiro realized that he was in the bathroom and the girls were in charge of the situation. The girls start to giggle.

Tsukasa puts her index finger over her mouth as she was talking to Sojiro. "Shh! Keep your voice down, you motor mouth! You don't want to disturb Yutaka."

Konata snatches the Yan-Yan box. "I'll take the Yam-Yam."

"But-" The Kagami quickly closes the door on Sojiro. "It's Yan-Yan!" Sojiro yelled through the door.

Kagami returned with a Ming vase and placed it so that it was leaning on the door. She spoke through the closed bathroom door. "That's nice to know, Mr. Izumi. I'll do you a favor and lean this oh-so fragile Ming Dynasty Vase against the door to help stifle the noise, thus preventing Yutaka from being disturbed."

Tsukasa returned with some plates and placed them one at a time. "I'll help decorate it by placing some Fine China around it. See? Doesn't family help each other in such wonderful ways?"

Sojiro yelled through the door again. "You girls better not have done that!"

"Why don't you open the door and find out, dad?" Konata snickered.

The girls outside wait for a few seconds but the door that was being leaned into by the precious antique and plates never opened. The girls giggled at this sight.

Konata knocked. "Don't worry, dad. We'll take GOOD care of Yutaka for you. We'll just say that you're doing your...business."

The girls giggled again and made their way for Yutaka's room while high-fiving each other.

"You better not disturb Yutaka or else!" Sojiro said through the door.

* * *

Konata and the twins were sitting on the floor, next to Yutaka's bed. They had just finished telling Yutaka what just happened. Yutaka's eyes went wide.

"I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble, Konata." Yutaka said in somberness.

"Don't worry about it. If anyone was causing us trouble, it was my dad." Konata said.

Kagami had a question. "Wait, do you think that your father is still in the bathroom?"

Outside the room, they heard a loud shattering of glass and a man's screams of anguish. "DAMN IT!"

"...Yep...he is..." Konata replied flatly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that.

Let me know what you guys think and I am always up for suggestions so leave that in a review as well if you plan on making on, if you'd like.

See you later!

**Sick Visit: End**


End file.
